El poder del amor
by Okami-AIK
Summary: Alice le pide a Marisa una poción de amor para una "persona especial". Y Marisa trata de hacerla, a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia Alice, sin sospechar de que forma utilizará Alice esa poción. Una traducción mas, espero haber realizado mejor mi trabajo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ This is the translation of __**"Power of Love"**__, fanfic made by "__**Greeneri**__". Made for leisure and respecting the original author._

**Aviso:** _Esta es la traducción de "__**Power of Lov**__e", fanfic hecho por "__**Greeneri**__". Hecho por mero ocio :P y respetándola como autora original. Que va, me encanta la pareja de Alice y Marisa :) por eso decidí traducirlo debido a que hay pocos Fanfics de esta pareja en _

_Disfruten! Y si cometí algún error háganme saber! Es la única forma de mejorar mi trabajo._

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el Bosque Mágico. Era primavera, la época más hermosa del año en Gensokyo. El viento frío del invierno se había transformado en una cálida brisa al fin y cada una de las criaturas allí se sentía enérgica y encantada. Las personas y youkai comenzaron a visitarse más a menudo entre sí, preparándose para las fiestas de primavera y para paseos largos durante los cuales se puede disfrutar plenamente del espectáculo de la naturaleza.  
Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, celebrando el regreso del calor y la luz que todos ellos habían carecido durante el duro invierno. En una mañana tan maravillosa que era imposible no ser feliz. Todavía había una excepción. La joven rubia de vestido azul no estaba prestando atención a cualquiera de esos hechos dulces. Siguió caminando por el sendero del bosque sin distracciones y profunda en sus pensamientos.

Alice Margatroid levantó la vista sólo cuando llegó a la conocida casa de color crema en medio del bosque de arboles. La chica aminoró el paso y se detuvo por completo. Luego miró hacia el cielo azul, pero a pesar de la visión positiva que se suponía que debía alegrarle, los hermosos ojos de Alice ahora mostraban tristeza e indecisión. La titiritera suspiró profundamente sin embargo sonrió alegremente a Shanghái que voló más cerca de ella con una cara triste. La pequeña muñeca estaba preocupada por ella - y Alice amaba a Shanghái demasiado para mantener su frustración por más tiempo, a pesar de que las muñecas de Alice eran sólo un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos y emociones.

- Ok, entonces... Vamos. - Susurró antes de golpear decididamente la puerta, después la abrió y ella entró preguntando: - Hay alguien en casa?  
La dueña de la casa no era otra que la famosa maga Marisa Kirisame, quien levantó los ojos del libro que había estado leyendo y saludó al Alice con una sonrisa encantada. - Hey, Alice! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hace mucho que no te veía, ze!  
La casa de Marisa no había cambiado visiblemente desde que Alice la visitó la última vez. Allí estaba el mismo desorden en la sala a pesar de que no pudo revertir el hecho de que la morada de la maga era muy acogedora. Alice aún no podía entender por qué, pero a ella realmente le gustaba ser parte de ese lío.  
- Hola, Marisa! Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Alice dijo sentándose en el sillón cerca de la mesa.  
En realidad se habían visitado una a otra sólo cinco veces a través de todo el invierno, Alice pensaba. Al principio la bruja había estado pasando el tiempo en la casa de Alice. Bueno, las cosas cambian.  
La titiritera dejó de lado los pensamientos desagradables y continuó su frase: - Bueno, me decidí a visitarte. Lo que pasa es que tengo una petición que hacerte pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo realmente quiero tomar una taza de té contigo.  
- Ah, eso es bueno! - Marisa se levantó rápidamente a poner el agua a hervir y preparar todo. Luego se acercó a Alice por detrás y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, preguntando alegremente:  
- Bueno, bueno, ¿qué clase de asunto te trae a mi casa, ze?  
Alice se sonrojó rápidamente, pero sin embargo se las arregló para responder tranquilamente: - Vuelve de nuevo a tu asiento, es muy embarazoso hablar contigo cuando estás en esa pose. Te lo diré más tarde.

Marisa regresó obedientemente a pesar de que estaba un poco decepcionada. La siguiente media hora se dedicó a beber té e intercambiar noticias de las cuales no habían sido capaces de hablar antes. Entonces, Alice miró la cara de espera de Marisa y dijo: - Bueno... Creo que es tiempo de revelar mi petición al fin. - Dejó a un lado su taza, suspiró profundamente, y continuó:  
- Necesito una poción de amor.  
- Tú... ¿QUÉ? - Marisa parecía estar totalmente estupefacta.  
- Como escuchaste. Eh... tu eres famosa por tus pociones hechas de hongos, plantas y todo eso, ¿verdad? - Alice comenzó a sonrojarse de nuevo. - P... Por eso te estoy pidiendo que hagas el elixir de amor para mí.  
La maga se sorprendió visiblemente, mirando a Alice con una mirada absolutamente incrédula. Ella se obligó a sonreír y exclamó: - ¡Oh wow... Así que Alice tiene a alguien en mente, por fin! ¿Quién es la afortunada, ¿eh?  
La titiritera avergonzada respondió: - Lo siento, pero yo realmente quiero que siga siendo un secreto para todos. Incluso para ti. A-así que... ¿Puedo contar contigo? - Añadió.  
- Bueno... Por supuesto que puedes, ze! - Ella parecía volver a su estado de ánimo vivaz.  
Alice se relajó un poco: - Eso es un alivio. Digo... ¿qué es lo que deseas como un pago?  
Sin ni siquiera un momento para pensar, Marisa le dio respuesta con amplia sonrisa: - Como pago te voy a visitar todas las noches en tu casa hasta que llegue tu amor secreto y me eche de ella, ze!  
Ella miró que los ojos del Youkai se abrieron con asombro, tomó un sorbo de té y le guiñó un ojo, y agregó:  
- ¿Qué? Sólo quiero comprobar cómo funciona mi poción! Es muy difícil de crear, ya sé!  
- Ok entonces. Supongo que no tengo otra opción. - Alice también parecía volver a su estado habitual. En realidad, ella estaba completamente avergonzada e incómoda, pero lo más importante fue que llegó a un acuerdo con la bruja de una manera u otra. - Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo te toma para hacerlo, Marisa?  
- Hmm... Supongo que una semana más o menos, ze. Ah, y necesito algo de ti para añadirlo a la poción. Un mechón de cabello no estaría mal.

Alice hizo un movimiento meramente visible con sus dedos y Shanghái que estaba descansando cerca voló al grimorio de Alice que estaba a su lado. La muñeca abrió el bolsillo pequeño en la portada del grimorio y sacó un par de tijeras de plata elegantes de ella.  
Cortando un mechón de su pelo rubio, el youkai murmuró sonrojándose profundamente: - Bueno, voy a estar esperando ese momento. Por favor, trabajemos duro. Es que... Es muy importante para mí.  
- Ah... Eso es lo que es, ¿no? - Marisa, una vez más tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. - No te preocupes, Alice. Voy a hacerlo todo bien, ze. Soy una maga Love-Colored, después de todo!  
La joven youkai sonrió un poco tristemente. - Gracias, Marisa. ¿De verdad me ayuda, ya sabes. - Ella se levantó de su lugar. - Bueno... tengo que irme ahora. Y el té era delicioso!  
- ¡Claro que lo era, ze! Por cierto, nos vemos pronto. Creo que voy a empezar a visitarte a partir de mañana!  
Alice se paró en seco. - ¿Eh? Pero ni siquiera has comenzado a hacer la poción todavía!  
La chica sonrió: - Por Dios... Alice, cariño, esto es un negocio, que no se te olvide! Así que estaré esperando por alguno de tus famosos pasteles o algo así.  
Alice suspiró y salió de la habitación murmurando algo que sonó como: "Esta chica desvergonzada... No cocinaré una mierda para ti!"


	2. Chapter 2

Luego vino la noche.  
El vapor venía de un gran plato con galletas.  
Después de enviar a sus muñecas para hacer los preparativos para el té, Alice estaba sentada en la mesa mirando a la nada. Pensamientos complicados la fueron consumiendo.  
- ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? - La chica susurró para sí misma. - Es imperdonable usar algo para que alguien te ame. Por cierto, el efecto de ese tipo de elixires sólo es temporal, ¿no? Nadie sabe lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. "Pero de lo contrario quedaremos solos" - la voz en la cabeza de Alice respondió - "Desolada para siempre, incapaz de sentir el calor, sin nadie que te sostenga y te cuide. Nadie en el mundo te necesitará. Y especialmente tu preciosa y especial persona. Todo el mundo se va a olvidar que hay alguien que se llama Alice Margatroid aquí en Gensokyo... "  
La titiritera sentía que sus ojos comenzaron a sollozar. De ninguna manera, no era el momento para dudar. Ella sólo necesitaba esa poción. Ella sería totalmente inútil sin ella, después de todo. Y con la ayuda de un elixir hecho por la maga... habría una probabilidad al menos. "Si Marisa lo hace correctamente, por supuesto."  
En lo profundo de los pensamientos, Alice dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos. En esa postura fue encontrada por la bruja que entró en su casa sin llamar. Su grito de "Alice! Hey! Alice!" y el sonido de la puerta que cerró hicieron que la chica volviera a la realidad de su pensamiento triste. Casi saltó sobre su silla y pronunció:  
- Ah... eres tú.  
Marisa parecía estar un poco frustrada con tal aceptación. - Claro que soy yo, ze! Esperando por alguien más, ¿eh? - Añadió con una indiferencia desafiante, volviendo la mirada hacia la estantería. Eso hizo que se ruborizara Alice y la respuesta: - ¿De qué estás hablando!? No he estado esperando a nadie en absoluto! Sólo he tenido un asiento aquí, desde que llegaste. Y no se te ocurra robarme alguno de mis libros otra vez!  
A medida que Marisa se quitó su famoso sombrero de bruja y se acercó más, la dueña de la casa le sirvió el té y señaló el plato: - Aquí... Hice galletas. N... no pienses que es por ti! Yo sólo tenía ganas de cocinar algo como eso, nada más. - Añadió estrictamente, aunque en realidad estaba contenta viendo lo rápido que las galletas se dirigieron a la boca de la bruja.  
- Alice, son deliciosos! - Exclamó Marisa comiendo con entusiasmo. - Maldita sea! sabroso!. Tú eres la mejor cocinera de Gensokyo, ze!  
- Estás bromeando otra vez, ¿verdad? - El rostro de Alice se puso rojo. La titiritera solo no estaba acostumbrada a tales alabanzas.  
- De ninguna manera! Me encanta la comida que haces!, de verdad que sí! - La bruja respondió con una voz tan segura de que persuadió a la Youkai. Marisa realmente hablaba en serio. Ella sonrió agradecida a sus palabras, pero la chica siguió pronto: - La persona para la que necesitas la poción estará muy contenta de tenerte de cocinera, ze!  
Alice se volteó un poco lejos y le susurró: - Tal vez... supongo que tienes razón.  
La bruja sintió el cambio de estado de ánimo inmediatamente, pero sus intentos de averiguar la razón de los problemas de la titiritera no llegó a nada bueno: todas las preguntas de Marisa sobre el uso que Alice le daría a la poción no fueron respondidas. - la youkai de ojos azules respondió con firmeza que no estaba en humor para discutir ese tema en este momento. Sin embargo, las chicas continuaron la conversación de varias cosas, y ambas realmente disfrutaron de esa conversación. La maga optimista logró mejorar el estado de ánimo de Alice después de todo.  
Cuando llegó el momento de que Marisa se marchara, dijo, de pie en el paso de la puerta: - Bueno... Esta fue una noche realmente agradable, ze. Vaya, yo estoy muy contenta de pasar el tiempo de esta manera!

- ¿De verdad estabas? - Alice respondió en voz baja. - Eso me recuerda... Más temprano, antes de llegar el invierno, que solías venir aquí con bastante regularidad... ¿Por qué dejaste de venir de manera tan abrupta, ¿eh?  
La pregunta de repente puso a la bruja muy nerviosa. Ella vaciló y murmuró, ruborizándose: - Bueno, ya sabes... yo estaba enferma, ze! Simplemente no quería contagiar a los demás, y esas cosas. Por lo tanto, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana! Ten cuidado, ze!  
Con esas palabras, la maga se subió a la escoba y voló rápidamente hacia la oscuridad por la noche, dejando a Alice sola. La chica cerró los ojos con cansancio, susurrando: - Así... así es como le llamas ahora, Marisa? Como si yo no supiera que has visitado el Santuario Hakurei regularmente. - Ella sacudió la cabeza rotundamente: - Bueno, yo no me preocuparía mucho en eso.  
A pesar de ese episodio, Marisa seguía yendo cada día y se comportaba bastante normal. Como excusa para sus visitas regulares trajo con ella varias cosas tales como un pastel hecho en casa, o para la sopa de hongos, u otros deliciosos aperitivos que eran para complacer a Alice y proporcionarle comida sabrosa.

Así fue como la semana pasó.  
Un día Marisa entró sin hacer ruido inusual con una mirada enigmática en su rostro, ocultando algo detrás de su espalda. La titiritera preguntó con curiosidad: - ¿Qué es eso? Has traído algo nuevo, ¿no?  
Marisa vaciló un poco y luego mostró lo que llevaba en la mano. Alice miró con asombro a la pequeña botella calculada con el líquido transparente de color rosa en su interior.  
- Esta es tu poción, ze, - la maga dijo con calma-. Al no escuchar palabras de Alice, ella continuó: - No tiene ningún gusto - sólo se tiene que añadir a cualquier bebida y darle a la persona determinada. Comienza a trabajar de inmediato. - Vaciló y luego continuó: - Y en cuanto a la duración del efecto ... Er ... No puedo decir exactamente, ze, puede ser completamente diferente y depende de muchos factores, ya sabes.  
Alice estiró su mano torpemente, todavía sin hacer ruido, y Marisa obedientemente colocó la botella en su mano. A continuación, la fabricante de muñecas levantó los ojos hacia la bruja y afectivamente susurró: - ¡Muchas gracias, Marisa!. Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que has hecho por mí!. - Se dio la vuelta y cruzó la habitación lentamente, deteniéndose en medio de lo absorto de sus pensamientos.  
- Emn... Puedo entrar, da ze? - La chica de pelo largo le preguntó con cautela. Eso provocó que Alice volviera a la realidad. Ella contestó con aire de culpabilidad, apretando la botella en la mano: - Lo siento, Marisa. Hoy no. Necesito estar sola un poco ahora.

- Ok, entonces. - Marisa se volvió sombría pero como ella dijo, su voz sonaba tan alegre como siempre:  
- Hey, Alice, no te refieres a deshacerte de mí, ¿verdad? Recuerda que prometiste dejarme visitarte hasta que veas a tu amante!  
- De ninguna manera, Marisa, yo no quiero ser grosera, - la titiritera contestó rápidamente. - Es que... necesito aclarar mi mente, ¿ok? Y en cuanto a ti - oficialmente te invito a cenar mañana por la noche. Vamos a celebrar el final de tu arduo trabajo. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?  
Mirando la sonrisa de la youkai, Marisa se entusiasmó de inmediato: - Claro, ze! Es una gran idea! Bueno, hasta mañana entonces. Nos vemos! - Le guiñó un ojo y desapareció detrás de la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice decidió cocinar un pescado con una salsa para el plato principal. Esa fue una receta muy complicada, por lo que Alice había estado cocinando todo el día - y por el momento todo estaba listo en el último momento. Ella y Marisa estaban sentadas encima de una tela en el suelo cerca de la casa viendo el pequeño fuego que Alice decidió prender para no pasar frío, ya que era sólo la primavera. Shanghái estaba cuidando el fuego, añadiendo leña en él. Alice ya había puesto la parte del pescado y el arroz en el plato de la bruja, y la última fue con alegría frotándose las manos con anticipación.

- Oh... Espera un momento, voy a traer sake. - Dijo Alice

Ella fue hacia la sala dentro de su casa, abrió una botella de sake y lo vertió en las dos copas. Luego miró a la luna, que podía verse claramente a través de la ventana y apretó su mano contra su pecho. Después de que la chica tomó el elixir del bolsillo de su vestido azul, entrecerró los ojos y la vació con mano temblorosa en uno de los vasos. Esperó un poco tratando de recuperar el aliento, y luego tomó la bandeja con alcohol y regresó a donde estaba Marisa, dándole la copa con el sake y la poción en ella. –"B-Brindemos por el éxito de tu gran obra, Marisa" - la youkai dijo en voz baja, sentándose a su lado.

- Pues bien, voy a expresarlo mejor, ze: para ti, Alice, y tu felicidad! - Marisa levantó su copa y se lo bebió de un trago. Entonces ella empezó a comer.

Alicia se sentía tan nerviosa que no podía comer nada. Ella se limitó a poner el vino en sus labios y estaba sentada congelada en su lugar, esperando las acciones de Marisa.

Por fin, la bruja terminó de comer y puso su plato a un lado. El silencio les envolvió.  
- Bueno... ¿Cómo estuvo el pescado? - Alice preguntó con timidez.  
- Increíble. - Marisa respondió.  
-. Ehmm ¿de verdad? - Alice se sintió encantada cuando su nerviosismo aumentó.

- No. No es sólo "eso". Eres increíble, Alice. Eres tan condenadamente hermosa, ya sabes! - sus ojos de color caramelo comenzaron a brillar con los destellos del fuego que estaba encendido ahí.

Alice olvidó cómo respirar cuando escuchó eso. Marisa pronunció, mirándola: - Dios, tu eres tan hermosa en el claro de luna. O en la luz del sol, lo que sea... siempre, ze.

Escuchar esas cosas de la única persona con la que quería compartir su existencia, Alice se sentía como si estuviera teniendo un sueño maravilloso. - Espera... ¿De verdad eso? - Ella respiró, hipnotizada, mirando que la cara de Marisa estaba tan cerca de ella, ella simplemente podía morir.

- Sí. De verdad. - Esa fue la última frase que Alice escuchó antes de sentir los dulces labios de Marisa en su boca.  
Alice dejó de percibir el paso del tiempo, disfrutando plenamente el beso profundo y persistente. De repente, la bruja se hizo hacia atrás con miedo. - L... Lo siento. - Se puso de pie y se echó a correr a través del bosque en la noche, dejando a la joven youkai en un sueño completo y emociones encontradas.

Después de regresar a casa, Alice se paseaba nerviosamente hacia atrás y adelante. "¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿La poción dejó de funcionar justo después del comienzo del beso? Ella dijo que la duración del efecto puede variar, después de todo. ¿Sabía Marisa que lo usé en ella? Y que ella ha sido mi única persona preciada durante todo este tiempo? ¿Ella me odia ahora? "- Todas esas preguntas consumían a la chica mientras caminaba en la habitación hacia atrás y adelante. Luego bajó la velocidad y miró el sombrero de Marisa y la escoba, que la maga había dejado en su prisa. - Bueno, ella realmente necesita estos artículos. "Ella va a volver por ellos. Definitivamente va a volver, y entonces voy a entender cómo comportarme con ella. Espero..."

Sin embargo, dos días pasaron, y la maga todavía no había dado una visita a la vivienda de la titiritera de 7 colores. Alice se había roto casi emocionalmente de la tensión y el estrés. Así que ella no podía soportarlo más. Ella tomó las pertenencias de Marisa y se dirigió a su casa con la esperanza de eliminar la situación de alguna manera.  
Alice llegó a la casa de la bruja y frenó delante de la puerta y luego la abrió y entró. La youkai no podía ver a Marisa ni en su sala de estar ni en la cocina, así que se dirigió hacia el segundo piso.  
Alice llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de la bruja y entró después de no recibir respuesta, para encontrar a Marisa sentada sola en su cama, completamente vestida. El pelo de la bruja era un desastre, su ropa estaba arrugada, y las bolsas bajo los ojos confirmaron que se había pasado las dos noches casi sin dormir, como la misma Alice.  
Al ver que Alice la miraba, Marisa volteó al rincón con los ojos ocultos bajo el cabello. No era capaz de decir cualquier cosa, Alice se quedó en su lugar sin poder hacer nada.  
Los segundos pasaron en silencio. De repente, la bruja empezó a hablar - La titiritera se estremeció de lo inesperado, al oír la voz ronca de Marisa.  
- Lo siento, Alice. El beso... En ese momento me cautivaron por completo los sentimientos. Yo ni siquiera pensé en que eso te podría lastimar - ya tienes a alguien valioso para ti, de hecho, ze. Yo simplemente no pude controlarme a mí misma, ya sabes. - La bruja se cubrió la cara con las manos. - Lo que pasa es que... yo esperé poder hacer eso algún día por tanto tiempo, ze.  
El corazón de Alice saltó abruptamente. "¿Qué? P-podría ser...?" Mientras tanto, la bruja continuó: - Lamentablemente ese no es el hecho principal de que yo debería decir que lo siento, ze... L-la poción. No sé si ya lo has intentado, pero confieso que: no va a funcionar.

Alice estaba completamente aturdida, escuchando más.

- En realidad, hice una poción de acuerdo con todas las reglas, pero... - Marisa se tocó el cuello y sacó una cadena con un medallón, escondida debajo de su vestido antes. - En el momento clave no pude colocarlo allí. - Ella abrió el relicario, y Alice vio el mechón de su propio pelo en él. - Sin una parte de la persona que quiere la poción, esta es simplemente solo agua. La cosa es que me has gustado... Nah, me has encantado ya tanto tiempo que yo no podía dejar que nadie más te tuviera, ze. Desde que te conozco, te he adorado ya por completo. Bueno... tu lo preguntaste antes, por qué había dejado de visitarte, ze. Eso era porque yo había leído uno de los libros de Patchouli un día. Se trataba de un poco de materia psicológica, y había un capítulo que describe cómo una persona abstracta podría llegar a odiar a la otra si pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Y como yo estaba leyendo esa parte, me acordé de lo enfadada que estabas conmigo a veces. Empecé a temer que me aborrecieras, finalmente, ze. Yo estaba aterrorizada de perderte, por eso decidí no ya molestar con mi presencia ya establecida y te di un descanso de mí por un tiempo. Pero eso era difícil - me acostumbré a verte día tras día. Te extrañé muchísimo, ze. Caramba, me pasé todo el invierno lloriqueándole a Reimu y visitándole en su templo, ya sabes. - Marisa sonrió amargamente. - Pero la semana pasada, cuando me dijiste del elixir me sentí tan sorprendida que no podía soportar no verte nunca más. Es por eso que venía todos los días. Bueno, yo no podría imaginarte con alguien que no fuera yo, así que al final yo no fui capaz de hacer esa poción que te alejaría de mi, ze.

La bruja dejó de hablar, pero sólo por un momento. Así que ella continuó: - Yo no pensé en lo que habrías hecho cuando fueras a descubrir que no funcionó. Yo sabía que algún día finalmente tenía que confesar mis sentimientos a ti. - La voz de Marisa se desesperó: - Soy completamente culpable, da ze. Yo... lo siento mucho por causarte estos problemas. Y sé que no puedo excusarme por el hecho de que estaba mintiendo, pero por favor no me odies, ze! - Levantó la mirada suplicante, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.  
Alice estaba sonriendo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas, pero eso no puede ser un error - sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa feliz y reconfortante, que visiblemente contenía muchas emociones diferentes que venían del corazón de Alice. La bruja miraba con reverencia cómo la chica que amaba se acercó a ella lentamente y estiró la mano para tocar el pelo de Marisa. Ella tomó la cabeza de Marisa y luego la apretó contra su pecho con ternura. Después de que Alice cayó sobre sus rodillas, tomó la cara de Marisa y le susurró a la bruja que se había perdido en el asombro: - Tu... Estás completamente equivocada. - Sus rostros estaban tan cerca ahora que Alice podía sentir la respiración irregular de Marisa. - Tu poción, funcionó. Función de la mejor manera que pudo hacerlo.  
Y las últimas palabras que Alice susurró a Marisa antes de darle un largo beso de amor, fueron:

- Tú eres mi maga "Love-Colored", después de todo.

Fin.

* * *

Se que el final da para haberla ampliado :3 y me daban ganas xD pero preferí dejarlo como tal. La terminación _"Love-Colored"_ no supe de que forma traducirla correctamente así que simplemente la dejé como estaba. Saludos y gracias por leer, eso me anima a seguir traduciendo :)


End file.
